Fading Moments
by BookLover1778
Summary: WARNING! LEMON! Edward and Bella are together. But their Relationship is tested when Victoria comes, and threatens the Cullen's. What will happen when Edward moves away, but leaves a small part of himself in Forks?
1. Prolouge, Part One

**_(A/N; hi, this first bit has LEMON content, just warning you if you don't wanna read that kinda stuff. this is also the first lemon i have ever written, so if anyone has any tips, that would be very helpful. Thanx! And PLEASE review!)_**

****

**_PROLOUGE_**

* * *

__

"Edward" I moaned, I didn't understand myself anymore, I was me. Unusual, but never this outlandish.

If you had asked me an hour ago if I would be doing this, my answer would most defiantly be no. I had subconsciously decided in my mind that I would not lose my virginity until I was married. Or at least engaged.

But at this exact moment in time I was pinned underneath my Boyfriend, Edward. Did I mention he was a vampire? Who could kill me at any moment? The reason why he has NEVER kissed me like he was kissing me now.

I felt his hand move slightly from its position on my right hip, tantalisingly slow as it made its way up and under my shirt; thank god I had not worn a bra to bed. I moaned loudly as his skilful fingers massaged my breast, while his tongue caressed my neck.

With every nerve in my body on fire, I pushed him off, and as he looked at me with confusion etched into those butterscotch eyes that I loved so much, I smirked and slipped my shirt off, then proceeded to pull himself back on top of me, his confusion fading away to eager admiration.

Our tongues continued to battle for dominancy, while our hands roamed each other's body, eager for more. I was getting frustrated at the fact that I was half naked, while Edward was still fully dressed.

I slipped my hands up, and under his shirt, and ran them along his smooth, marble, muscled chest, and circled my thumbs over his nipples, earning myself an appreciative moan from my companion. I took that as a signal to continue and started hastily undoing the buttons on his shirt. When his shirt was open from neck to waist I stared at his gloriously pale, cold chest.

He had paused and was watching me in fascination as I reached my head up to kiss him passionately on the lips, and at the same time pushing his shirt off his shoulders, and down his arms and carelessly threw it over over shoulder.

My fingers feverishly ran themselves from his lower back, all the up and over his shoulders, the slowly down his chest, circling his nipples like he had done mine earlier, as my hands continued their quest to his belt. As my hands passed over his stomach and abdomen he shuddered under my feather light touch.

My fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as the slid even further down and cupped the ever-rising bulge under Edwards's pants. As soon as I made contact with him he growled loudly, and rubbed himself against my leg, which elicited various sounds of pleasure from each of us.

As soon as my hands stopped trembling for long enough I quickly undid his belt and sent it flying across the room, and his pants soon followed as I un-zipped them, and with his help removed them completely.

Left in nothing but his boxers, he took control of the situation and slipped the hand that was resting on my back, holding me up, with my body pressed up against his, and lowering me back until I was lying flat, his boding never separating itself from mine.

His hand slid down my stomach, and down farther, and farther, until it reached the part of me that wanted the most attention. I moaned his name and screamed for more, my body bending towards his as he stroked the moist flesh between my legs.

Once again I arched against him when he slipped one of his cold fingers inside of me, and proceeded to push it in, then back out, slowly, a torture of pure bliss. He suddenly adjusted his position, and inserted another finger, his movements gradually gaining a rhythm with an ever increasing speed.

Just when I was about to come, he suddenly drew back, looking at me with an unrecognisable expression, cautious and questioning all at the same time. I realised that he was asking permission to proceed, to take his pleasure and give me mine, pleading with his eyes to let us be truly together as one.

"Come here" I demanded, pouting. He look remained on his face, but he did as commanded. And his face split into a wide when I started tugging on his boxers, he helped me pull them down, and kick them away.

'Its... _huge_' I thought to myself, I reckon he gathered my thoughts, because I heard him chuckle under his breath.

He took of my pants then my panties still looking cautious, looking for any hesitation, but, of course there was none. He moved himself, so he was lying fully on top of me and his manhood was positioned at my entrance. He pushed himself forward and pressed himself into me, pain cut through my body and I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine "sorry, so sorry..." he whispered lovingly in my ear.

I waited a minute, breathing in his scent. I gave him a small nod, a signal to continue. He pushed himself out, and I lay there waiting, expecting it to be the same as the last time. But I was VERY surprised; he pulled back, and thrust his length back inside me, deeper than he had the first time.

I felt pure pleasure coarse through me and I moaned his name. He seemed to pause again, wondering if he had hurt me.

"Don't stop" I begged, "for god's sake don't stop!

And so he moved out, and back in, and back out as we each lost ourselves in the other, my cries mingled with his. Suddenly I felt him quickened his pace, and start moving harder. I moaned his name over and over again as I felt a build up of pleasure, and then all of a sudden I felt Edward spill his hot seed deep inside me, and at that moment we came together, lost in pure sensation.

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I love you" I whispered in the almost dark, caressing Edwards face, with the moon throwing a ghostly light across the room. "I will never leave you, ever" he promised. I smiled in contentment, I had never been happier. "Charlie's coming" he whispered so low that only I could hear him, sure enough I heard the front door open. "Bye, I love you" he whispered, with a kiss under my ear that made me shiver. And then he was gone. I heard Charlie coming up the stairs and opening the door to check on me as I drifted into oblivion, dreaming of my loves face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Briiiiiiiiiing" the alarm went off, ripping me up from my dream. I glanced sleepily towards my clock and was surprised to find that I was already late for school. But nothing could ruin my mood today; I was on a love high. I had a quick shower, and then threw on some clothes, not bothering to look at what I was wearing, and left for school. When I got to the full car park at forks high, I was expecting to see Edward waiting for me like he normally is, but he wasn't there. The rest of the day flew by without my noticing, what was there to notice without Edward there? When school finished I rushed past everyone and everything towards my car. I jumped in and headed for the Cullen's place. 'What was wrong?' I asked myself "what had happened?'

When I arrived, I immediately knew something was wrong. I walked up to the front door and pushed it open. Obviously they had been too preoccupied to notice, or smell me nearby.

"I will not tell you where she is!" I heard Edward boom.

"No need" snarled Victoria

"Bella..." Edward breathed, all his love and worry for me conveyed in 2 syllables

* * *

**_(A/N; hi, there are two more chapters of this, about the length of this one. the thing is though, they are hand written. so if you guys like it, then i will type them up and post them. Thanx! and any tips are welcome, good or bad. PLEASE review!)_**


	2. Prolouge, Part Two

8/8/2007

_**A/N; hi thanks everyone for the reviews, I was thrilled! I hope you like this chapter.**___

_"Bella..." he breathed, all his love and worry conveyed in two syllables_

Suddenly I was slammed in the chest with something solid.

"NO!" no Edward roared again, in that booming voice.

I found myself pinned to the ground by Victoria, her fangs finding a path to my neck, her eyes charcoal black, with the thirst for my blood.

I screamed, fear pulsing through my veins, and resounding through my voice.

The sound must have startled Victoria, because she jerked back. The fact that I screamed right into her ear, that is more... sensitive than humans. The noise must have caught her off guard.

The half second that Victoria was distracted for, was enough time for Edward to register what had happened, and what she was trying to do. To rip her off me and slam her into the floor about two meters away.

Edward looked over to me, assessing the damage. And upon realising that I hadn't been bitten, scratched, scathed, or in any way damaged. Proceeded to rip Victoria to shreds, holding none of his anger back.

And then I blacked out.

I woke to find myself in my room, with the blankets tucked under my chin; I noticed that I was not the only one here. There was someone walking around my room.

I groaned as I sat up, wondering who this intruder was. "Oh, you're awake" said a musical voice that was closer than I had anticipated.

I stumbled back in shock. Only to be caught in a pair of strong, cold, reassuring arms. I let him pick me up and carry me to the bed. I expected him to sit down, and cradle me in his lap, like he had done so many times in the past.

But instead he only placed me on the bed, and stood back looking at me intensely. I began to grow embarrassed under his scrutiny, and blushed, a light shade of red.

He suddenly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. And dropped it in my lap. I looked up at him, confused. He simply smiled, then leapt out my window. I sat there dazed for a moment, wondering what had just happened. And what did it mean? I stood up, and the forgotten paper fell out of my lap onto the floor. I quickly picked it up and ripped it open.

_Dear Isabella_-

_I know that you may think otherwise, but this is for the best. I, and the Cullen's' are leaving. This is not a hunting trip__, we are leaving for good__. I never wanted you, and I never will. Please understand that you were only an amusement to keep me from boredom._

_ -Edward_

Understand... he was asking me to understand? This was not happening. This was only a joke that they had played on me. Sure, a joke. At least that's what I told myself. This wasn't happening. No, it couldn't be. I didn't want it to be happening. I screamed, grief; that he was gone, Pain; that he didn't love me, and that I was alone.

I vaguely heard Charlie bounding up the stairs to see what had happened, for him only to find me kneeling on the floor, with my arms wrapped tightly around my chest, in a vain attempt to hold my heart together. Tears were falling freely from my face, and I realized this was, is, happening. Whether I wanted it to or not.

Three weeks had passed. I was in my own personal hell. A world without Edward. I stopped eating. My grades lacked, and fell behind my average. I was miserable, and everyone noticed it. Everyone except _him._ I couldn't even bare to say his name, it brought back too many happy memories. Memories that I wanted to stay forgotten.

Mike, Jessica, and Lauren weren't really speaking to me they had tried, but they were no match for the voice in my head.

I had just gotten home from another painful day at school. When I heard a knock on the front door 'not now' my inner mind said. 'Why did someone have to break in now?' I groaned internally as I got up from where I was sitting and slowly walked down the stairs. I reached the top of the stairs and looked down.

_**(A/N; just wanted to mention that Jacob and Bella are already good friends, but he was away for awhile, and now he has come back :P)**_

I found Jacob Black, standing at the foot of the stairs with a sheepish grin "sorry, I assumed nobody was home" he said in a hoarse whisper. "Don't worry about it" I muttered and turned, walking back up the stairs, intending to go back to my homework, anything to keep my mind off _him._ But as I was rounding the corner at the top of stairs, to go down the hallway, a pair or large, rough, muscular, warm arms entwined themselves around my waist as I was hugged against an even warmer body to match the hands. "What are you doing?"I asked him in a rather bored tone.

"What wrong?" he inquired "are you alright, you seem different somehow..."

Suddenly I felt anger boil up inside me, the first real emotion I had had since- no, can't think of that now.

I jerked myself out of his arms and swung around to face him.

"Okay... OKAY!??! NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU BASTARD!! WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE OKAY?!?!?"

He didn't seem surprised by my outburst for some unknown reason.

"Edward left... didn't he..." he trailed off. It wasn't a question.

At the sound of his name I broke down, the hole in me ripping me in half, I was vaguely aware of those warm arms, once again holding me. Holding me together it seemed...

I cried out all my frustration, anger, and hopelessness, all the while with Jacob sitting there, holding me.

When all my tears were spent, I didn't pull away, his warmth was comforting.

"Thankyou..." I mumbled.

"S'kay" he mumbled back.

About 10 minutes later I fell asleep, only to be haunted by _his_ face..

_**(A/N**__**; hi**__**. I hoped you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be out by tomorrow... (The 9**__**th**__** August 2007) PLEASE review. Thanx, criticism of any kind is appreciated. So tell me what you think:P)**_


	3. Realisation

** (A/N; sorry this chapter hasn't come out for awhile. I've had some nasty stuff going on. And I didn't really have the motivation or time to write it. So I am sorry. But this chapter is finally out! I hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions feel free to ask. Some people said that it was a bit confusing. Ummm... a few people ask why Edward left, it's pretty much the same as in the book. He leaves because he is trying to protect her. Sorry about the long A/N! Enjoy.)**

**Fading Moments – Ch. 3**** – Realisation **

_About 10 minutes later I fell asleep, only to be haunted by his face..._

I woke up awhile later; I looked around at my surrounding, to find myself in my room. The blankets were pulled up. And for the first time in a long while I didn't feel shooting pain at the thought of _him_. I still couldn't say his name. But the hole in me was smaller. Less painful, and more bearable. Suddenly I felt like I was going to be sick. I sat up and leant over the edge of my bed, to find a yellow bucket shoved under my nose just in time for me to be violently ill. 5 minutes later I felt fine. Though Jacob obviously didn't believe me. He made me stay home from school. And insisted that he take me to the doctors. As I was protesting to this though, he already had the phone out and was making an appointment at the doctors for me to get a check-up.

So that's how I found myself sitting in a stuffy waiting room, glaring at Jacob. "Bella Swan, the Doctor will see you now" the nurse said politely. "What can I help you with?" the doctor asked. She was a small woman, with brown hair and blue eyes. But before I could answer her Jacob has beat me to it. "She was sick this morning. Throwing up, but then she said she felt fine. And we want to know what's wrong with her." Jacob said as I sat on the chair glaring at me. The doctor seemed to think for a minute. Then she turned to me and asked "have you had sexual relations with a male in the past 4 weeks?" she asked professionally. Once again, before I could reply. Jacob shot out a stony "no". Oh crap, I thought furiously. "Umm..." I started "actually yes. Yes I have". Jacob just stared at me, open mouthed. The doctor simply reached into a drawer behind the desk and handed me a pregnancy test. "There's a bathroom down the hall" she said. I shakily took the package she had offered me and made me way out of the room, and down the hall as she had instructed.

10 minutes later I was walking slowly back to the doctor's room. A broad smile on my face. I was carrying Edwards's child. The pregnancy test had said positive. I walked in the room to find Jacob sitting where I had left him with his head in his hands. He looked up at me with the question in his eyes. "The test said positive" I explained to Jacob and the Doctor.

Jacob still sat staring at me. The doctor smiled and said "congratulations, you should probably get some tests done, and an ultrasound, just to be sure it's healthy and developing well."

"Thankyou" I said.

Jacob and I were sitting in his lounge room in silence. It had been like this the whole way back in the car. "Excuse me" Jacob said suddenly. And walked out the back of the room. What's he doing? I though absently as I waited for him to come back. Was he calling the rest of the pack? I thought. What would they do if they found out that I was pregnant with _his_ child?

All at once I was surrounded by the rest of Jacobs pack. Jacob included. "Is it true?" Sam asked, stepping forward. I nodded my head meekly, scared of what they might do to me. To _his _child. Our child I thought suddenly. I smiled broadly; the rest of the pack looked at me strangely. "We have to find the bloodsuckers then" Sam announced.

"NO" I screamed. "No..." I didn't want him to come back, just because of this baby. He hated me. But he would love the fact that he had fathered a child. But I didn't think I could bear the thought of having him around when he didn't want me.

**(A/N; hey! Tell me what you thought, and what you want to happen next. And I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please review. )**


	4. Crash

**(A/N; sorry the last chapter was kinda short. ****And this one is too... but yea****. I hope you like it!**

**And read what I wrote at the bottom please!!**

**Fading Moments - Ch. 4 – **

_But I didn't think I could bear the thought of having him around when he didn't want me._

2 hours later I was still at Jacobs place, trying to convince them not to find the Cullen's. I still loved him. With all my heart, but that was why I didn't want him to have to put up with me. HE was the one that left. And there was no way I was going to stop him from doing what he wanted to do. I refused.

"I am GOING to have this baby" I said. I was past asking them not to tell him. I was demanding they don't tell him. "And you are NOT going to tell him, is that clear?"

They all stared at me in shock. Suddenly they all burst out laughing. They found it funny, funny?! 'Oh I'll show them funny...' I thought to myself.

"You think it's FUNNY?!" I practically screamed. They all stopped laughing to stare at me. "Fine then, tell them, but don't complain to me when they do come back. You were the ones that were thrilled that there would be no more vampires in Forks. And if Edward finds out, and by link the Volturi. Then you'll be in for a lot more trouble than you bargained for."

"Oh" Jacob whispered. "You have a good point Bella, but we still have to talk to Carlisle. This baby is still half vampire, we have no idea what to expect." I nearly started crying all over again, he looked so hurt. I reached out to try and comfort him, but he drew back.

"I'll be fine. If anything happens, we can call Carlisle then" I mumbled, turning on my heel and exiting the room.

As soon as I was back home, I ran to my room and buried my head in my pillow. I wanted to cry, but for some reason I couldn't. It was frustrating. I immediately decided that I couldn't stay here, in my room. I felt like I would suffocate if I did. I calmly walked back downstairs to see a bewildered Charlie staring at me "what's wrong?" he asked.

'Oh well' I thought, I'm going to have to tell him sometime... I put a bright cheery smile on my face and said "nothings wrong dad, I'm pregnant is all, I'm going to Seattle for a few days, bye!" and I ran out the door. The look on his face was priceless. Driving to Seattle I was wondering at myself how I could find it funny. i was thinking about what Charlie might be doing now.. then it hit me, he was probably already on the phone... telling my mother. With that thought, the car swerved off the road, and was headed straight for a tree, I tried to swerve, but that only made it worse. The car jerked hard to the right, and my head hit the dashboard, everything started to get a little hazy, then I felt a pair of cold, hard arms around me, lifting me out of the car...

**(A/N; HI!!! I am REALLY ****REALLY****REALLY**** sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. I have been pretty busy. ****And other stuff.**** So yea... BUT I have this chapter out, and I have two ideas for the next chapter/s... OK... the first one is that ****Edward (the one who lifted her from the car) puts her on the ground a few feet from the car wreck, calls an ambulance, and ****dosen't**** come back for a few more years (he ****dosen't**** know she's pregnant, only that ****alice**** had a vision of her crashing the car)... OR... that ****alice**** has a vision of her giving birth, and he comes back for good. With this second idea, I can either end it in another chapter or two, OR can write how the child grows up****etc****. SO tell me what you think!! And I can start writing as SOON as you tell me what you want to happen. Its ****gonna**** be like a vote thing****so**** if you like one idea more than the other, reviewing will help me decide faster, and hopefully decide on what you all want to read. I AM SOOOO SORRY this has been a REALLY long ****authors**** note... so I'm ****gonna**** end it here... THANKYOU!! ****PLZ R&R!!!)**


	5. AN  Please Read

**well****, more people said option 2, over option one. Which was when he finds out that she is pregnant, and stays to help her raise the child. But if 5 or more people want me to write option one as well, then I will break it off into 2 separate stories and people can choose which option they want best. Also if anyone has any other ways that they want me to take the story, I will happily write those as well... like if say someone wanted to see Bella get changed into a vampire, then Edward finds her working for the Volturi... or a warrior with some other group of people... or some other demon erases her memory and she goes back to forks, and Edward is there and she doesn't recognise him... or she moves to Seattle or somewhere and only THOUHGT she loved Edward (PLEASE DON"T KILL ME!!! IT'S ONLY AN IDEA!! ) but realised that he only had her dazzled coz she was around him all the time, and falls in love with say.. A werewolf, or a demon, or even just a human, then Edward gets jealous and try's to challenge the guy for her... or she gets sent back in time by accident, and meets Edward when he was human... as you can see, I am overflowing with ideas, so tell me what you think, the next chapter will be out as soon as possible, I can branch this story into so many different ones, or I am happy if you want me to write a whole new story. So THANX!!! And I am REALLY ****REALLY**** sorry if I wasted your time, but I thought it was a good way of getting to know what people think I should do...**

**-****sincerly****, BookLover1778**


	6. Terrified

**(A/N; hello people. Sorry it has taken me such a long time to figure out what I wanted to write, like how I should continue the story etc. I wrote about 3 pages, ****and then**** decided that I wanted to change it. And I did that about 10 times till I was happy with it. If you don't like the story, or want me to change something, feel free to review and tell me about it!)**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Everything started to get a little hazy, and then I felt a pair of cold, hard arms around me, lifting me out of the car..._

I woke to find myself in a hospital room, connected to about 10 different machines, and started to wonder how I got there. As I was looking around I saw something that I didn't expect to see, Edward. He was sitting in the chair next to me, with his head in his hands. I just lay there staring at him for about 10 minutes. Then I finally worked up the courage to actually say something

"Edward?" I whispered hoarsely. For a second I thought he hadn't heard me, but then he started to lift his head very slowly to gaze at me.

"Bella..." he breathed. But before I could say anything else, or even register the look of self loathing and love mixed together in those beautiful topaz eyes, I found myself half crushed in his arms as he buried his face in my neck. For some reason I thought I should be crying, but I forced myself not to, I didn't want him to feel guilty, to make him stay when he didn't want to. So I just sat there. Being hugged by Edward, but he didn't seem like he would be letting go anytime soon, so I gave him a hint and pushed his shoulder a little.

He pulled back surprised, whispering "sorry".

I suddenly wondered if he knew about his- _our_ child. He could know couldn't he? There might have been a nurse or something that might have been thinking about it whilst he was near or even possibly wondering if he was the father. He must have caught on with my train of thought.

"Bella, I know about our child, I want to stay with you, and help you raise it"

This hit me hard. He was only thinking about the baby, he didn't care that he had broken my heart, and he certainly wasn't here for me, at least that's what I thought.

"Why didn't you te-" he had started to speak, but I cut him off, he was trying to blame me. Blame me about not telling him about HIS child. I was really getting angry now.

"what makes you think it's YOUR child?" I asked coldly. Staring him straight in the eye, it was taking all of my strength to keep from crying. To keep from letting him stay with me.

He looked at me incredulously. "Bella, whose the father?" he asked in a whisper, looking at his hands.

I didn't know what to say, I hadn't been planning on him asking who the father was. Then I saw Jacob standing at the back of the room, watching me intently. I raised my eyebrows slightly in question. Would he claim to be the father. He nodded slightly.

Edward looked up at me, to see me gazing at Jacob. "Bella?" he asked, devastation filling his voice, he had obviously read Jacobs mind. And Jacob had obviously put something pretty personal to get Edward that angry. Edward stood, his body shaking in rage, as he turned slowly to face Jacob, his eyes black as coal.

"you." He said. I had never heard so much malice, hate, loathing, in one word before. Even I was terrified at what he might do, at what he was capable of doing.

**(A/N; HI! I have to go have dinner, and so I will put this up, and write some more when I get back!)**


	7. Silent Tears

**(A/N; ****ok. So I know that I haven't updated in a while. SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!)**

CHAPTER SIX

_Even I was terrified at what he might do, at what he was capable of doing._

Jacob seemed to be weighing up his options, if Edward attacked in public like this, there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Edward walked up to Jacob, punched his stomach with as much force as he could, and walked off.

I sat there, still shocked as to what had happened. Jacob pulled himself upright and walked over to where I was sitting in the hospital bed.

"Care to explain what that was about?" he asked casually.

"I-I just didn't want him to stay, t-to put up with me, just because of this child" I stuttered, holding the very small lump in my stomach. I looked up into his face, pleading with my eyes for him to understand; obviously he did because he walked over, put his arm around my shoulder, and held me close. For a minute I was startled, did this mean he would stay with me? Or was this a goodbye hug? So I decided to test my chances and just ask.

"So, what are you going to do?" I murmured under my breath, half hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

He let out a big breath that he had been holding and said confidently "whatever you want me to do" challenging me with his eyes to take him up on his offer, to take from him what I needed, what I wanted. Someone to stay with me, to love me. To not be completely rejected by all those around me.

I smiled wryly; why not take something for myself for a change. "Well it would be great if you could help me tell Charlie?" I said.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "He doesn't know?"

He suddenly burst out laughing, completely carefree, for once. Looks like we were both getting what we wanted, or half of what I really wanted. What I truly wanted was for Edward to love me, and stay with me. But I had pushed all of those childish fantasies out of my mind long ago. After he left.

"Well, this should be interesting" he stated.

**An hour later**

"Well" said the doctor. "You may leave now."

So I gathered my things, randomly shoved them in my bag. As I picked up my jacket on the armchair beside the bed. I noticed a crisp white envelope sitting on the chair. With that beautiful, elegant, handwriting, _Bella_ was all it said. I heard Jacob come back into the room, so I stuffed the envelope in the bag as well and made a mental note to read it later when Jacob wasn't around. And with that thought I turned around and smiled widely and said "let's go" with faked enthusiasm. I could still faintly smell his scent on the armchair, from the many hours he sat, worrying over me. No, not me, the child he thought was his I corrected myself. And I quickly ran out of the room before my tears could give me true thoughts away.

**(A/N; I am sorry. Really sorry. Tell me what you want in the letter, angry? Or apologetic? Or even Edward confessing that he loves her? Anyway. ****Command,**** and I shall write. Once again I am really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. And I know that it is terribly short. The next one will be longer I promise!)**


	8. OMG AN

**OMG ****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG****OMG**

**I JUST REALISED THAT BELLA SAID THAT SHE AND JACOB WERE GOING TO TELL CHARLIE ABOUT THE BABY!! AND THEN I JUST REALISED THEN THAT I HAD ALREADY TOLD HIM IN CHAPTER 4!!!**

**OK... well I think that I will slightly alter it in chapter four so that she doesn't say that she's pregnant. But she just says that she feels sick when Charlie asks if something is wrong. Ok, PLEASE tell me if you have a problem with this ****descision**

**SPECIAL, SPECIAL, SPECIAL THANKS TO****PatricksJessica****FOR POINTING OUT IN A REVIEW OF CHAPTER 4 THAT I HAD ALREADY HAD BELLA TELL CHARLIE!!!**

**P.S. I am REALLY ****REALLY**** sorry that I stuffed this up!!!**


	9. Hope lost then Found Again

**(A/N; okay, I know I that I take ages to update, so I am really sorry about that... so yea. Here is the next chapter, but it is just the letter and Bella's reaction, then I will write probably maybe one or two more chapters, then I'll finish this one, and start a new one! Kk... Enjoy! (The italic is the letter; the normal is what Bella is thinking)**

Okay, here I go. I thought. I was in the car, outside my house. Jacob had valiantly offered to go and tell Charlie himself, then come and get me later. So I am sitting here, in a stuffy car. Frustrated I rolled down the window. I pulled the letter out of my bag, and hesitantly opened it.

_Dear Isabella_

Since when did he call me Isabella? He only reserved that for when he was being serious, or teasing me.

_I know that you may not believe me, but I love you. _

Oh really, I though bitterly, then continued to read

_I was lying when I left; I just wanted to give you a normal, safe life, one free from vampires, or werewolves, to save you. But I realised, a little while after I had left, that while I may have been saving you, I was killing myself,_

Huh, nice pun. You're already dead...

_But the thought of you happy, laughing, without having to worry about where I was, or if I was going to lose control. Maybe even in another relationship. But I tried not to think about that, it was too painful, to think of someone else holding you like I had so many times in the past, like I was hoping to so many times in the future._

My mind wasn't working properly, was this for real, did he really mean it? Maybe he was lying all along... or maybe now that I had chosen to leave him, he wanted me to feel better, and was making all this up... puzzled, I kept reading.

_If you ever want me back or even just want to talk, or need me for anything, just call, and I will find you._

_With all my love and devotion_

_Edward._

My mind was spinning, no, the car was spinning, this was all just a little too much to take in at one time, and maybe he does love me? Well... I thought; let's see if he holds true to his word.

So feeling foolish I opened the car door and stepped out. I thought about it, and decided being in the woods would be better, then I wouldn't have people asking if I was alright when he didn't come, and I was crushed. Again.

So surrounded by green and trees, I called his name. Just once.

No one came, and I prepared myself for the grief to come, to realise that he wasn't coming, that he didn't love me, that I was alone.

I fell to the ground hugging my knees, my tears finally pouring over, falling to the ground.

Then a pair of cold, strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

I looked up, hope already seeping back inside me. And there he was. My Edward. Here. With me.

I sighed, and whispered "did you really mean it?"

"Every word" came the reply muffled from my hair.

And I gave in to him, and let him hold me.

**(A/N; okay... I think that has to be the sappiest chapter I have ever written... so sorry. But most people wanted him to say that he loves her, so I did. I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!!)**


	10. Misunderstood Hesitance

**(A/N; okay, so I know you all hate me coz this chapter has taken SOOOOOOOOOO long... but hey! At least I'm finally updating now! And I will be updating a lot more often now! So WOOT! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! ****A****l****l criticism is welcome!!!)**

I sat there, in his arms for longer than I could remember, I cried at some point I think, but I can't really remember, it all seems so hazy, like a dream you're trying to remember after you wake up. Like did he really come back when I called? Did he really wrap his arms around me and hold me for all this time while I cried all the tears that have been bottled up for so long?

I was jerked back to reality when he placed his lips on my forehead, whispering "sorry, I love you, please forgive me". I didn't know quite what to say, I was still in a state of shock by just seeing him. Let alone being held by him, or touching him, or smelling him...

Suddenly his face was rather close to mine and it seemed we were both very aware of it. "Bella," he said slowly, gently placing his hand over my stomach, were a small bulge was starting to form** (A/N; she is pregnant, if you remember from the other chapters, and she is about 4 months along...) **

"Who's the father of this child?" he asked. Once again, shocked fazed and disorientated, I hesitated and it took me a moment to get my brain into working order especially when he was so close to me after so long. "Uhh..." managed to tumble out of my mouth. He took my hesitation for 'the Childs not your but I don't really know how to tell you' pause.

The next second he was gone, with the leaves swaying gently in the slight breeze from his hasty departure... (TO BE CONTINUED!!)

(A/N; okay, so I no once again I have failed you, and its a really short chapter. But hey, I missed out on going to a fair with rides so I could write this for you... so please don't be REALLY angry!! Anyways, I am on holiday, so I will update again either tomorrow night or Sunday the morning after I get back. Ok. Thanx... BYE!! PLEASE R&R!!)


	11. Pain

**(A/N; hello everyone! I**** am SOOOOOOO SOOOOO ****SOOOOO**** sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I meant to sooner! I swear! I just kinda ran ****outta**** time... so, here it is! Tell me what you think!)**

_"Who's the father of this child?" he asked. Once again, shocked fazed and disorientated, I hesitated and it took me a moment to get my brain into working order especially when he was so close to me after so long. "Uhh..." managed to tumble out of my mouth. He took my hesitation for 'the Childs not your but I don't really know how to tell you' pause._

_The next second he was gone, with the leaves swaying gently in the slight breeze from his hasty departure... _

It took me a second to realise that he might not come back anytime soon, I jumped up and ran to the door, ripped it open and screamed his name, but he couldn't hear me, that or he was ignoring me. But I sincerely hoped it was that he couldn't hear me

Well... I thought, if he can't hear me, then I'll just have to make him hear me...

I ran into the forest, yelling for him the whole time, part of me was a little scared, not all vampires were 'vegetarian'. That though certainly sobered me up

I ran faster, I screamed louder. I was too busy looking for Edward to really notice the tall, red-headed woman standing a few meters ahead of me until it was too late.

I ran full force into someone I would have rather forgotton about a long time ago, victoria. I stumbled back, and managed to regain my balance.

I ran. Even though I knew it was hopeless, for the sake of my life, Edward, and my child, I ran. I felt two cold arms grab me from behind, and for a few seconds I was naive enough to hope that it was Edward, that he was here, and would save me. And that I wouldn't fall to victoria's hunger.

But I did. I felt her sharp fangs pierce the soft flesh of my neck, where Edward used to kiss me, before I felt an indescribable pain take over my entire body, every nerve tweaked and twisted cruelly as the effect from victorias venom started flowing through my veins. I vaguely remember hearing her laughter as she walked away, leaving me to the hands of fate...

**ok****... so I know ****its**** not very long. ****But really badly wanted to get another chapter out, so I will have another one out tomorrow afternoon as well... so yea.**** Review and tell me what you think, and what you want to happen next! Thanx!**** Oh, and if anyone needs a beta, ask me:P )**


	12. Loss and Confusion

**(ok... so I know its not very long. But really badly wanted to get another chapter out, so I will have another one out tomorrow afternoon as well... so yea. Review and tell me what you think, and what you want to happen next! Thanx! Oh, and if anyone needs a beta, ask me! :P )**

For three days, three indescribably painful days I lay screaming in agony, not only from slowly becoming a vampire, but for my child, And for Edward, and what would become of us.

When I woke, I was disoriented, and dizzy. I stood up and took in my surroundings. It was then I realised that I had no recollection of how I got here, or where I was. The only thing I could remember was my name. Bella. But everything else was blank.

It was also obvious I was pregnant, seeing as my stomach was rather swollen.

I noticed a few things. Like how my vision was very clear, and even though I was only in the quiet forest, all the sounds and smells were so much clearer, easier to depict.

As I was looking around wondrously I heard a crack of a twig not too far away, I snapped my head around to stare at the man standing there.

"Bella?" the man questioned.

For some reason, I had a gut feeling that something wasn't right, that this wasn't how things were supposed to be. That my senses shouldn't be enhanced, that I shouldn't still be alive.

I turned and I ran. I ran fast, really fast.

As the leaves and bushes and tree's speed past in a flurry of green and brown, I wondered who the man, who was currently yelling my name and attempting to follow me, was.

**(A/N: ok, now I know its really short... but you guys still love me... right?**

**Lol... anyways. What do you want to happen? Bella regains memory, things get all lovey dovey between Edward and bella again and I end the story. OR I could continue it for a little longer. Review and tell me what you want!**

**(I'll be going on whatever gets the most mentions!))**


End file.
